


Thor, Loki & the Orphans

by Gayac



Category: Bollywood RPF, Mr India, Sridevi, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Loss, Wierd ways of dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: Thor and Loki adopt a bunch of orphans and then get a paying guest in their spare room to help with the costs.Shameless AU where an orphan loving Thor is plopped in the plot of Mr. India (Bollywood Movie) where he gets a paying guest in the form of the sassy shridevi (Bollywood Actress) who hates the kidsThis maybe termed as Crack But Angst is never far from meP.S. This is triggered by the recent and untimely death of the veteran bollywood actress Sridevi





	Thor, Loki & the Orphans

Thor and Loki were orphans 

 

There mother died when they were 14 & 15 Years respectively their father died shortly after that. Thor said Odin died of a broken heart, Loki knew better. Their father died because he drank too much. 

 

They went from foster homes to foster homes always trying their hardest to stay together. Thor had to leave whenever loki ran away and he ran away quite often, he was never easy to love but thor loved him nevertheless. Then finally Thor turned 18, he reached the age when he could take care of Loki for the next year before they were thrust in the ruthless adult world. 

 

Thor and Loki smoked stolen weed and drank cheap beer to celebrate their first taste of freedom. 

 

When the weed wore off and cheap beer made them sad. They cried that night, they sat at the river front where their mother took them as children and cried bitterly. 

 

“i want her back Thor” 

 

“I Know, I know, I want them too, I am so scared Loki. I wish I could lay my head in her lap, I wish I could show dad my college degree, I wish I could introduce them to my first serious girlfriend”

 

Thor cried as he spoke, a disgusting mess of tears, snot and beer decorating his face 

 

“Why did they leave us Loki, I am so scared” Thor blubbered pathetically 

 

Loki wasn’t faring much better, he cried silently but he couldn’t stop a few pathetic sobs escaping him and then he finally gave up any shred of dignity when he heard Thor admitting how scared he was, he cried in open.Huge shuddering sobs wracking his form. Thor held on to him tight but he cried too. They cried in each others arms each strangely comforted by the grief of the other. 

 

Amid-st laments of lost honey strudels and promised hunting trips they cried and slept in the deserted river front. 

 

The first rays of sunlight sparkled on the crystal clear water which in turn reflected on their eyes 

 

They woke up just in time before being rudely reminded of their lost place on earth by happy joggers.

 

“Happy birthday brother” Loki said as he groaned and stretched like a cat

 

“lets get out of here before we are ambushed by the happy joggers” he added wincing at the thought of facing happy people so sure of their place on earth. 

 

“Loki, Brother” Thor said, his tone was ominous he was not fully out of yesterday’s stupor 

 

“Yes Brother, are you going to hurl?” Loki asked very very wary of what Thor was going to proclaim 

 

“Brother, I swear on our tears, on our sweat and blood that I will take care of as many orphans as I can, if I can I will ensure that all children know the love of a parent” 

 

Loki was blown away by the sweeping statement. This was no drunken porclaimation. He was sober, Thor's most dangerous mood was sober. 

 

“I am sure you will, calm down now, lets get some coffee and breakfast” loki tried to push him towards the road where they might find some cheap breakfast in the campus area.

 

“No loki, do not take this lightly” Thor said as he shook off loki’s hands but still continued in the direction where they might find food.

 

“All orphans you said?” 

“Yes, as many as I can”

 

They ate, they slept again only to wake up for dinner and drinks with sif and the mad-three. They couldn’t pay so their 4 friends helped them out whenever they could. 

 

Thor took up photography while loki finished his senior year. Thor was good, he earned reasonable well and they were happy. 

 

Then one day disaster struck. 

 

Thor found Fenris in the woods of where he would often photograph wolves and deer and other such critters. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
